It's Halloween, Aikka!
by Marine Panda
Summary: Aikka visits Eva on Earth during Halloweentime, but because he doesn't know what Halloween is, Eva decides to show him all she knows of the holiday. So what does the Nourasian Prince make of pumpkin carving, costumes, and... trick or treating?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I got this idea a few days ago to write a kind of culture clash fic in which Aikka learns about Halloween from Eva when he stays on Earth for that part of the year. It's going to be a short story, and pretty humorous. So please review if you like it._**

**It's Halloween, Aikka!**

Ch. 1 "It's Autumn Again"

Leaves where changing color and the wind was chill and cool. Autumn had come and on the front porch of nearly every house on Eva's lane was decorated with an assortment of witches, pumpkins, ghosts, and skeletons, declaring it was coming close to Halloween.

She came home on her rocket seat, scattering red and orange leaves. Her father was not going to be home for at least an hour, which made her sad, but a few bags purchased a few days go laid on the kitchen floor. Eva opened one to see that they were filled with Halloween decorations: decals for the windows, garland for the porch, and a string of lights. A smile formed on her face, it was decorating time.

"Yeah!" she said a big grin on her face.

**

"I can't believe we haven't gotten our pumpkin yet, its nearly a week away," Eva mumbled as she finished putting up the door cover with the grinning pumpkin. As she turned away she found herself bumping into someone.

"Oh sorry, dad. I didn't know you where coming…"

However instead of Don Wei, she found herself looking at a confused Nourasian Prince, wearing full length cloak against the cold.

"I-I'm sorry?" he asked.

Eva felt a wave of panic and hastily took the prince and opened the front door, pushing him into the house. She looked around before finally closing the door. An exasperated sigh escaped her as she found herself inside the house, away from prying eyes. Then her attention went to Aikka who was now standing in the middle of the entryway, looking at her handiwork. He has wrapped the cloak around him more, as the automated heater had not come on again.

"It is far colder here than it is in Dol at the moment," Aikka said looking at the autumn display of pumpkin scented candles and silk leaves on the coat rack. "I grant there is a how you say, autumn festival being celebrated."

"Yeah, it's something like that," she said, a little confused. "How – why are you doing here? I thought you had more princely duties to do."

"It's a monsoonal season now," Aikka replied, looking over the singular coat on the rack, "and it's very dreary. I decided to teleport with G'Dar to your house, but I couldn't find you in the house, so I decided to go look for you in the, it's called a garage right?"

"Aikka, don't do that. What if somebody saw you?!"

"Oh, oh!!!" Aikka's eyes went wide and then closed as he bowed his head. "My humble apologies." He then looked side to side. "Is there any way this place is properly warmed?"

"Yeah, it is a little chilly," Eva mentioned. "We do have an automated heater, but it doesn't come on enough unless it's below a certain temperature."

"Ah!" Aikka spread his arms out, making his cloak flutter dramatically. "Uun sekai rei leia eun!"

A bright ball of light expanded and exploded, showering the entryway with light. Warmth spread throughout the house.

"Much better." Aikka smiled.

"Agreed."

**_A/N: I'm probably going to submit the second chapter tomorrow if time permits. I know this is a pretty short chapter, but this is just the set up for what's going to be happening next in the story. Next time: What happens when another unexpected guest comes over?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: The second chapter of "It's Halloween, Aikka!" A new surprise happens in this chapter! I might be uploading this story one chapter per day._**

Ch. 2 "Everyone needs an Explanation"

"So, you've never heard of Halloween?" Eva asked, bringing two mugs of hot cocoa to the table where Aikka was seated. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt Eva had given him displaying the Wei Race logo and white pants. "Doesn't surprise me, it's an Earth holiday after all."

"A holiday?" he asked. "Is that the cause of all of the decorations? Pretty, but I don't understand."

"Yeah, I can tell you what it's all about!"

"Eva, I'm home. Who are you talking to?"

Eva gasped.

But he wasn't supposed to come home so early!

She tried to get some ideas up but it was too late. Don Wei came into the dining room. Upon seeing Aikka he said, "you, why are you here?"

**

"So it's some kind of vacation for you, young man?" Don Wei was sitting across from a rather uncomfortable Eva and a surprised Aikka.

"I assure you, I did not mean any disruptions," Aikka was trying to explain his plight to the old man as he sipped his green tea. "There is no harm done…"

"Do you think you can take your time to barge in anytime you feel?" Now Don had him in a corner… somewhat. "You are very lucky no one saw you, knowing what kind of situation your planet is in…"

"_Dad_!" Eva joined in. "Its okay, you know it's the holidays and such, and besides Aikka's not going to be here for a long time."

"Did I miss out on anything?"

"It was going very well, Rick, _very well_."

Rick was standing in the entrance of the dining room, with a trench coat on his arm.

"What kind of mess are you in, Little Mouse?"

"I'm sorry," Aikka said. "It's my entire fault, I came here unannounced and…"

"Yes and its always unannounced!" Don was fed up. "How am I supposed to have meetings when I have an unregistered guest in my house?"

"Don't sweat it, Don." Rick put his hand on the old man's shoulder, startling him. "Besides, it's possibly the best time of the year for him to come." A sly grin came over his face.

Don Wei gave him a skeptical look which soon melted somewhat.

"Are you sure someone's not going to take a closer look to see what he really is?" Don asked.

"With what I've seen, he could."

**

The den had been converted into a small room for Aikka to stay in; the guestroom was reserved for Rick. Eva saw to it that Aikka would keep warm but was surprised when she found out that Aikka had used his heating spell again to warm up the small den. Aikka was seated on one of the bay window cushions, with Eva's cat on his lap, watching the wind blow the branches around.

"Tomorrow is the weekend," Eva said, dropping a load of blankets on the cot that would serve as his bed. "We can go out to pumpkin patch and pick out a pumpkin and go off to the costume store to see what they have there…"

"This is coming too fast," he said startling the orange tabby on his lap. "Pumpkin? Costumes? What exactly is this holiday all about?"

"Oh you'll find out soon," Eva said as a grin spread upon her face.

**_A/N: Sorry, another short chapter, but next time: Eva introduces pumpkins to Aikka and Rick and Don go shopping for Halloween candy. Please review if you like this._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Sorry about the delay in updates, but this was a little tedious to write. This will be finished by the time Halloween comes around. Hope you enjoy._**

Ch. 3 "It's the Great Pumpkin, I think"

"You know the rules, don't get anything too heavy!"

"Define too heavy."

Don Wei gave off an exasperated sigh as he pull into the parking lot of the grocery store. Rick had joined them, looking slightly bored. Aikka was also there, wearing a black hoodie and jeans, trying to hide his prominate ears under the hood. Eva upon the other hand was feeling sulky.

"A grocery store? Whatever happened to the pumpkin patch?" she asked.

"You've never even seen one!" he snapped. "Besides, if we ever went to one, where would we hide your… _friend_?"

Aikka tensed up and looked up at Don Wei. "Do I not have a suitable disguise?"

"Its fine," reassured Rick, "besides you can just call it your Halloween costume."

"I want to be something different," Aikka replied.

"Enough!" Don Wei put the car in park. "Eva go with Aikka and find yourselves some suitable pumpkins. Rick is going to find some candy. I can't believe I have to shop for candy."

"You never brought candy for Halloween before, unless I'm missing something," said Rick.

Without another word, they exited the car and entered the store. It was pretty new to Aikka, the sights and smells of the grocery store was limited to the colors of autumn. It looked like the store had decorated itself. Eva lead Aikka away from a stand showing off magazines to the produce center, where a bin filled with, what appeared to be at least in Aikka's eyes, round orange squash. He bent over the bin and peered inside. Each of those round orange – things must've weighted about as much as eight month old Kabuto pup.

"These are pumpkins" Eva said, tapping one with her hand. "We're going to pick a few for carving."

"Carving?" Aikka was confused. "Why do you carve these… pumpkins for?"

Eva stopped and looked at Aikka quizzically. She searched her head for an answer, and one came up, albeit very oddly made out.

"Well, a long time ago," she began, "there was this guy who was forced out of heaven and hell and made to walk the Earth forever with a coal in a pumpkin to light his way."

Aikka starred at her as though she had suddenly sprouted daisies out of her head.

"I… Don't … Get it."

"It's fun to do."

"I'm pretty sure of that."

She looked at some of the pumpkins on the ground beside the bin and looked them over. Aikka picked up one pumpkin and presented it to her.

"Oh, well thanks but the thing about pumpkins is that you have to pick one that isn't scratched up or ruined. Let me show you."

Eva picked up a greenish pumpkin from the ground.

"This pumpkin is green and because of that it means it's not fully grown."

"So it's unsuitable?"

"Well, yes and no. You can use it to carve a witch pumpkin, but enough of that." She set the pumpkin down and took the one that Aikka picked. "You have to make sure it doesn't have any cut or bruises, because it means that this pumpkin might be rotten or there's bugs inside. Also, you have to make sure the pumpkin has a good face to carve into."

"But it does not have a face."

"Not yet."

She looked over the pumpkin. "Looks great, now we need at least one more and we'll be done."

**

Aikka watched Eva as she hauled another of those… "Pumpkins" into a metal wheeled cart. He still didn't understand the purpose of the pumpkins, even though they were at best some of the most unusual things he had ever seen. Like a gourd, and he had seen gourds used as lanterns on his own planet before.

She carted it over to a small stand next to the pumpkins. It was bright neon green and black with shelves carrying an assortment of packages with clear fronts. Eva picked up two small packages and a strange orange scoop.

"This is for pumpkin carving," she explained. "Once I tried using a steak knife, but I got myself in trouble with that. These pumpkin knives are the best."

"They're blunt," Aikka turned the package over the studied the object in hand. "Not very good for fighting."

She gave him a strange look and then started laughing.

**

"Let me get this straight, Don, you like candy corn but not mellow cream pumpkins?"

"They're too sweet for me."

Rick gave Don a face as he took it upon himself to pick up a package of some chocolate crisp sticks. They were individually wrapped, which meant, as Rick had learned from his long ago days of "safety first" pamphlets that was the only candy deemed safe to consume, if it hadn't been tampered with first. Apples, which had once been his favorite treat during this time was now considered something of harm. Shame, he thought, kids could use a little nutrients from all the sugar they got this time of the year.

Don walked ahead, searching for a new bag of candy, maybe something he usually put in the bowl for work.

"You know Don; sometimes you can be harsh, especially concerning your own daughter."

The old man took a sharp intake. "She's not the same, in retrospect."

"She's a teenager."

"Bringing home an alien prince is not normal behavior."

"Oh really? Have you ever thought about him not being just an 'alien prince'?"

Don stood there, furrowing his eyebrows. He might not have liked the idea, certainly not entertained it, even when he had seen her with that gunner back on Oban. To think the prince was someone closer still made him flinch; it couldn't be that he assured himself.

"You can't be serious; besides, he's going back in a week or so."

"Whatever you say, Don. Whatever you say."

**_A/N: Seems like Rick gets it, but Don doesn't or does he? Well, this isn't all about Molly and Aikka, this is about Halloween. Next time: Helping out with a report and Aikka gets some tips on his "costume"..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Sorry for lack of updates, I will probably finish this story after Halloween. I have at least three more chapters to go through. Sorry._**

**Ch. 4 "You're Costume needs Work, First Act"**

"These are the pumpkins, you're getting?" asked Don. "I guess they look good…"

"I've been carving pumpkins for a long time, dad," she said, lifting the last pumpkin on the conveyer belt.

"Now, now, none of that attitude with me young lady; once we get home, I expect you get working on that homework due tomorrow!"

"I will, I promise!"

"Homework?" Aikka suddenly thought of something. "May I help? I may not understand much of your written language, but I can see what I can do."

"I dunno," Eva bowed her head. "The teachers are very well attuned if someone else had a hand in the thesis we write. It might not help you, but maybe I can show you what I've been learning."

"I thought you hated school," smiled Aikka.

"I do, but sometimes it helps."

Aikka watched as Mr. Wei gave the cashier a smooth card that she swiped on the register. Humans were interesting, just like what Satis had once pondered near his hearing range once. He knew the old man had never wanted him to hear him talk. However, even now, Aikka was agreeing with the little old man. A young man set some cloth tote bags in the same metal cart that Eva had loaded the pumpkins in earlier.

"Come, Aikka." Don Wei beckoned Aikka over to the cart as they drove it into the grey outside.

**

"I'll make my special, southwest chicken and corn casserole." Rick placed his coat into the hall closet. "Hey little mouse, why don't you heat up the green beans so Don doesn't complain about you not getting any greens. You can help with making the s'more latter."

"Dad's gonna snap about me eating sugar tonight." Eva mused about it as she placed her coat in alongside Rick's.

"He can complain all he wants." Rick turned to see Aikka watching from the staircase. He seemed to be waiting; the black hoodie Eva gave him earlier safely in the closet. Now he seemed a little more like a teenager in his Wei Racing shirt and jeans, albeit a Nourasian teenager in some unusual garments of Earth origin. "Besides, Aikka, don't you want to try out some s'mores? They're delicious!"

A smile crept on his face. "I suppose it would be good to help out."

**

They were hunched over a desk, looking over a printed copy of the paper needed tomorrow for school. Aikka knew little of the written language of Earth but it still intrigued him.

"So I see this is all in order," she said as she stapled the report together. "Time for bed."

Aikka stood up from the desk and watched as Eva went over to her bed.

"I was wondering," Aikka started. "Would it be possible if I were to come over to your school tomorrow, as a visitor?"

"I guess that would be okay," she said, "Usually you need to be registered to be in this school. It's going to be odd though; do you have a disguise, maybe a magic spell to transform yourself into a human?"

"It's not my expertise, I'm afraid." He looked down. "Some spells I do not have the best advantage over."

"Maybe, well, maybe you can just bring me home, after school."

"Excellent!" Aikka face then turned uncertain. "When is that?"

"It should be when the little hand on the clock goes to two and the big hand turns to six, or on the clock radio: two-thirty."

Aikka starred at the LCD screen on the little red radio-clock of Eva's. It was reading nine-fifteen at the moment.

"I see. I guess."

**

The clock in the kitchen chimed two. Aikka sighed. He had been coped up in the house all day, mainly due to the wind and rain, mainly due to the fact that a Nourasian walking around in broad daylight would bring unwanted attention, and mostly because he was supposed to not be there. Once he had gone out to check on G'Dar in the backyard, but that was it. The big beetle wasn't enjoying it much either.

He starred at the clock.

_Hmmm, I think it would not be too early to come over and wait for Eva_, he thought to himself.

**

Eva sighed, as the clock at the school showed five minutes before she could get out. The computer screen showed her the homework needed to be completed tonight. Then she thought she saw something.

_It couldn't be_, she thought.

**

Aikka was sitting outside, umbrella in hand, trying to keep out of the sight of anyone suspicious. A loud bell rang out, and with that a steady stream of teenagers ran out. He nearly scared himself when he saw quite a few people walk towards him. However, he was surprised when one of them looked at him and then laughed.

"Someone's celebrating a few days early," said a girl.

"Yeah, but that's the stupidest Nourasian costume I've ever seen," muttered a boy.

"Excuse me," Aikka piped up, a little annoyed at the two, not nessecalry at their judgment but at their attitude.

"Yeah, that's one terrible Nourasian costume," snapped the boy as he towered over Aikka. "I've seen better without the prosthetics."

"Aikka, is something wrong?" Eva came to his side, a little concerned but ready to get between the annoying group and the prince if the need arose.

"Aika," piped a girl who had dyed her hair purple. "That's a sad name I think."

"Not very Nourasian," said the boy from before. "Besides, your costume needs work."

"The clothes are for today," Eva tried to cover for Aikka. "It would be too cold for the rest of it."

"I wasn't talking about that. Those ears are too small, they need to be bigger."

"And red hair, are you kidding? That doesn't look real. You dyed it didn't you." The girl with purple hair tried to look for the tell tale roots.

"And the skin texture isn't right," said a rather bored looking girl. "They're supposed to be reptiles, right?"

"What are you talking about?" Eva was enraged. "Nourasians aren't reptiles, his hair is natural and…"

"Oh and I suppose you know everything about Nourasians, Eva," said the boy. "I suppose you went to Nourasia and you met REAL Nourasians."

Before Eva could retort, Aikka took her hand. "We best be going, Eva. Your father will be displeased."

Eva was dragged away by Aikka, as it started to drizzle. They were as far as it got from the school when Eva stopped Aikka.

"What was that for?!" She cried.

"I'm sorry, I thought… I didn't want you to tell them."

"About Nourasia. Maybe that's a good idea. However, I have to admit they were being real jerks."

"I didn't want you to get into a fight over something so silly."

"Fight?! Didn't you hear what they were saying?"

"It's alright, I mean. It's not the worst I've been exposed to."

"Those guys, I mean, that's not the first time they've got me mad like that."

Aikka drew out the umbrella and opened it.

"Come on Eva, let's go home. And tell me about more about Halloween."

**_A/N: Well, that was close. Next time, Eva teaches Aikka about pumpkin carving and latter they talk about costumes..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fear not, I have not abandonned this story! I am so very sorry that I haven't updated this in a long while that I hope this chapter brings everything together. It's not the last but the ending is in sight. Read and enjoy as well as review. Reviews will help me write MORE!**

Ch. 5 "Pumpkin Carving"

"I don't think I get it," Aikka said as he drew a rather simplistic face on the pumpkin he was about to carve. "The faces look silly."

"I guess it's more to make a cool face," Eva said admiring her drawn out howling wolf. "At least that my opinion. Most people are just into the silly side of Halloween. I really like the scary stuff but dad won't let me get anything too racy or scary for the costume this year."

"I guess you could call it scary," Aikka said looking over at Eva's pumpkin.

Eva smiled and went over the kitchen. Rick was off to the race track with Don today, they wouldn't be seen until later in the evening. Today the rains had stopped for the moment, being rather cold and dark all day. Nothing much in the way of sun had come out, but as Eva said, it was perfect autumn weather.

"I don't really understand the purpose of carving a pumpkin, that's what it's called, right?"

"Yeah! Right…" Eva had come out of the kitchen with an ice cream scoop and a spoon. "I really don't know either."

Eva sat down again and proceeded to cut the pumpkin open with one of the pumpkin knives. Aikka flinched as she cut a large circle in the bottom of the pumpkin. She took the circle of pumpkin out, and with an ice cream scoop, started to shovel out the guts. Aikka continued watching with suppressed horror. It wasn't until the third scoop she pulled out that she noticed Aikka's face.

"Um, Aikka?"

"Do you have to be so violent?"

"It's not my nature, but how am I supposed to carve a pumpkin in the first place without having to pull out all of the guts first? Besides, it's kind of fun to pull the pumpkin guts out…"

"With the knife really? I can do that without much of a mess."

"Oh I'd like to see that," Eva said sarcastically. Aikka's face turned from horror to a sly smirk. He clasped his hands together as though in a prayer, whispering a silent spell that could hardly be heard by anyone else in the house. Eva continued gutting the pumpkin without noticing.

The pumpkin in front of Aikka started to glow as strange hissing noises emanated from it. Eva looked up from her carving to see the pumpkin in front of Aikka carve itself. A sudden burst of light flooded the room, causing Eva to shriek and cover her face. When it finally calmed down, Eva slowly pulled her hands away from her face to see a freshly carved pumpkin, bearing some kind of stylized Nourasian art on its face. Aikka turned to her and grinned from ear to ear. Eva starred at it, wide eyed for a moment before returning to a sly and knowing face.

"My way is much more fun," she replied.

**To be continued...**

_**A/N: I will be continuing and ending this short story in due time. Review this if you want me to continue.**_

_**Next chapter: Aikka and Eva visit a costume store and are in for an unpleasent surprise...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Thanks for the reviews last chapter. I promise this will be published quickly and in time for Halloween. I hope you all enjoy this one. _**

Ch. 6 "Your Costume Needs Work, Act 2"

It was a little over a day or so before Halloween. The sun was actually out for once, but it didn't change the fact that the wind blew cold and bitter. Eva rushed in from school to find the Prince in the living room going over some books. She glanced at him and the huge piles of books surrounding him from the bookcase.

"Dad's not going to like this mess when he comes home," Eva said.

Aikka looked up from the star racing manual he was going over to see her standing in the middle of the entry way, dressed in an orange and black shirt and jeans.

"I can't really read much, some of the words are hard for me," he said nonchalant. "I can read some of your written language but I find it easier to read Nourasian. Funny how that is."

She giggled a bit before laying down her book bag. Aikka stood up from his books and started to pick them up.

"I did leave a mess," he said. "Forgive me."

"That's strange, the prince is apologizing."

Aikka smiled. By the time they had placed all of the books on the shelves, Don Wei came in with Rick by his side.

"Eva are you ready to go out?" Don asked, pulling on an overcoat.

"Yup!" Eva turned around.

"Where are we going?" asked Aikka.

"You'll find out."

The storefront was orange and black, with pumpkins sitting on straw bales. Lots of people were already massing around the front, other walking out with bags.

Don pulled to the front, in an open lot.

"Now, nothing too revealing, Eva, " said Don, "and don't get anything that's inappropriate."

"I won't!" she said, racing out the car with Aikka in tow.

"And don't forget to get something nice for Aikka, not too expensive!"

Eva waved him off. Don unlatched his seatbelt, before turning to Rick sitting across from him.

"I worry about her sometimes," he said, "with the way she acts…"

"She's growing up," said Rick, "you have to expect that…"

Don left the car. "I guess…"

Inside of the store was decorated with fake cobwebs and glow in the dark spiders, with orange and black cut outs across the walls and ceiling. Assorted table and wall decor covered the walls in sealed packages, many in orange and black. Fake fog rolled over a portion of a display featuring rubber zombies and foam tombstones while "The Monster Mash" played in the background, fading into the chatter of people going over costumes.

Aikka smiled, though the smell of rubber and machine fog was a bit irritating. Eva turned to him.

"Well, see anything you like?" asked Eva.

"It's a bit… Overwhelming," he said sheepishly. "It's a lot of interesting colors and designs. May we look?"

Eva and Aikka went into the costume racks. They tried on an assortment of different costumes, ranging from pirates to ninjas, Avatar to TRON, prince and princess to witch and warlock, Adventure Time and Bleach to cat to wolf to a variety of video game related characters. They both came out of the dressing rooms just to find themselves in the company of a few familiar – and unwanted faces.

"Hey, it's that kid again!" said the purple haired girl, pointing at Aikka. "He's really not looking like a Nourasian at all!"

"I think I'm supposed to be Thor," said Aikka looking down at the chest armor.

"Not you guys again!" Eva didn't have the time for this kind of nonsense. "Don't you guys have anything better to do Brad?"

"Yeah, I'm getting a costume!" said the boy named Brad, who had once commented that Nourasians were large reptiles. "You're friend here is being very dishonorable to the Nourasians."

"I've had enough," Aikka clenched his fist.

"Aikka," Eva said, "this is not the place to get into a fight!"

"Again, why don't you use a more authentic Nourasian name, like Xoc or Collins or…"

The purple haired girl reached out to grab one of Aikka's ears. When she tugged on one, Aikka let off a loud yelp.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! THAT HURTS!"

At once the entire store froze, starring at Eva and Aikka standing there. She could feel all of those eyes on her, but she could not think of anything to say. She was silenced by her own shock. At that moment, as though on cue, Rick Thunderbolt appeared next to her and clasped his hand upon her shoulder.

"Is everything alright, Little Mouse?" he asked.

"He's a real Nourasian!" said Brad. "Marge pulled his ear and it didn't come off! He's a real alien!"

People started to murmur, making Aikka and Eva blush a little.

"Well, looks like a job for Rick Thunderbolt!"

Rick smiled and went into the center, pushing away Eva and Aikka, much to their surprise. People noticed the presence of the tall man as one of the most famous star racers to ever live.

"Hey it's Rick Thunderbolt!"

"I heard he died after he fell off of a cliff."

"He's so cool, he makes cool look stupid."

"I thought he was eaten by a Crog."

"Ladies and gentlemen," announced Rick, "I am Rick Thunderbolt and here," he gave Aikka's shoulders a pat, "is a very special friend. Due to our schedule concerns, we need to get along with shopping and we generally do not need to be interrupted. If you don't mind."

Rick pushed Aikka and Eva along to get their costumes as people started murmuring about seeing Rick Thunderbolt.

"How is this supposed to help?" asked Eva.

"It's a distraction," said Rick. "A terrible one, but it works."

**_A/N: I know the ending was a little stupid, but I have a request for all of you on DeviantArt. I would like if anyone is interested to draw the scene where Eva/Molly and Aikka are trying on costumes. That would be fun._**

**_Next chapter: Molly and Aikka finally get something done..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: This is a short one, so forgive me. I will post another chapter up tomorrow, and I will finish this story by Halloween. Other than that, enjoy!_**

Ch. 7 "I Love Your Costume"

Eva walked out of a changing room. She was wearing a furry wolf costume with a pair of wolf ears attached to a hood and a fake wolf snout.

"What do you think?" she asked, twirling around.

"It's adorable, sweetie!" said Don.

Eva gave an embarrassed look and squinted.

"Daaaaaddd!"

"What? You look so cute in that dog costume."

"It's a wolf. I'm one of the spirit wolves from that one movie!"

"Yeah, yeah," Rick waved his hand in dismissal. "What about Aikka's costume?"

"Sorry I took I bit long," Aikka said as he parted the curtains.

He was wearing a bodysuit of navy blue and white with a hood. There was a mask across his face of dark navy. A logo of a golden star stood on his chest.

"Hrm, what superpowers do you have?" asked Rick jokingly.

"I think flying," Aikka said, turning around. "I hope I don't look too inconspicuous.

"It's Halloween, Aikka," said Eva, "besides, I like your costume."

Eva stood next to Aikka as two held each other's hand.

"I can't wait until tomorrow," she said.

"Me neither."

**_A/N: Did you like? Please read and review!_**

**_Next Time: Eva takes Aikka out to trick-or-treat... Only to find themselves in a spot of trouble!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Thanks so far, for all of the alerts and views. It's coming close to the end so please read and review. I write more if there's more reviews._**

Ch. 8 "Trick or Treat"

Halloween night had descended upon the neighborhood. The moon rose in the sky, bright but waning. Inside the Wei household, Eva was making the final adjustments to her costume. An empty black sack lay limp beside her on the floor as she stood near the front door. Outside, a few trick or treaters dashed across the street, while the jack-o-lanterns carved by Eva and Aikka sat in front, Aikka standing out due to the blue glowing crystal he had put in it instead of a LED candle.

"Aikka get down here, are you ready?" called out Eva, pulling up her wolf head hood.

The Nourasian prince rushed down the stairs wearing his superhero costume, holding a black bag featuring the word "Boo" in large bubbly letters. Don Wei came out from the kitchen holding a bowl of candy. Both of them nearly crashed into each other at the foot of the stairs.

"Forgive me!" cried Aikka as he gave a slight bow before hurrying to Eva.

"No need to run," grumbled Don as he watched the prince.

Aikka adjusted his mask before smiling and nodding at Eva. She smiled and laughed.

"You ready?" she asked.

Aikka held up a glowing blue crystal. "I couldn't find a flashlight" he said.

Eva looked at his crystal and laughed out loud.

"Now you two," said Don as he set the bowl of candies on a table next the doorway. "I want you to be a pair of responsible young adults you are and…"

"We'll be alright. Aikka has a special crystal and I know the neighborhood. It'll be fine."

"It better be!" Don Wei gave an accusing eye towards Aikka. "And you young man, if you step out of line…"

"Dad, don't frighten him!"

Don took a deep breath and sighed. "When you were little, I was so afraid of you getting hurt. Now that you're older, I…"

"I'll be fine. I have Aikka."

Don Wei watched them as Eva led Aikka out of the door. Eva waved to him good-bye as Aikka watched. He watched them disappear into the dimly lit streets.

"Be safe, Eva."

A group of strangely dressed children rushed pass Aikka's vision, not even realizing that he was not human. He smiled as the sounds of "trick or treat" filled the air along with opening doors and the smells of the season: pumpkins and cold and smoke. Visions of glowing pumpkins lined every house, and ghosts of tissue seemed to billow in the chill wind.

It was a fairly unusual sight in the young alien's eyes, but it was fun. He could feel it like the thrill of racing on G'Dar. Except this had nothing to do with winning, at least what he knew.

"I'm going to have to explain this to you, don't I?" she asked.

"Hrm?" Aikka was surprised as he turned to face her. She stopped in her tracks to face him front on.

"The first thing you have to know is, when you come to a door, you knock on the door and say 'trick or treat'" she explained. "And they give you a piece of candy."

"Candy?"

"It's really good."

Eva was enjoying this. Aikka had no idea about "trick or treating" which was going to be a surprise.

Both of them were approaching a blue ranch-style house decorated with carved pumpkins and neon colored cobwebs. Aikka seemed excited and conscious, not too afraid, even if it was a new experience for him. They came up to the door. Eva knocked on the door and settled back with Aikka as they announced their presence.

"Trick or treat!"

The door opened, revealing a middle aged woman holding an orange pumpkin bowl.

"Oh look honey!" she cried. "We have a couple of cute trick or treaters here!"

A middle-aged man with a receding hairline came up. His face lit up.

"A couple of interesting costumes," he said. "I think that girl supposed to be…"

"The Wolf Spirit Hi-No-Tsuki from The Bright Side of the Moon," said Eva, smiling.

"Uh, yeah…" the couple looked at each other, rather confused. "That guy, he must be that alien superhero from that new movie!"

"I'm not an alien!" Aikka cried out, startling everyone.

Again the couple looked confused, but also a little frightened.

"I… Mean, I'm not that superhero, I'm a character from an original graphic novel" he managed to stammer out.

"He's the Shining Star!" said Eva, rushing to the rescue. "As you can tell, he didn't use the movie's design but the one from the comic."

"Oh yes," the couple finally looked happy. The lady held out the bowl of candy. "Here we go."

Eva and Aikka picked out some candy and dumped it into their bags.

"Thanks!" Eva and Aikka said as they rushed down the path.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Aikka let out a deep breath.

"That was a little frightening," said Aikka, bending over a bit.

"Well I can't blame you," said Eva, "but next time, don't be bothered if they ask you if you're an alien. It's okay this time of year. They won't suspect."

"Really?"

"Hmmhmm." Eva looked to the next house. "Let's go and get more candy."

The night seemed to pass with a blur of orange, black, and a sky full of stars. Their bags filled to the brim with sugary treats though once or twice, Eva and Aikka found themselves getting two toothbrushes a piece, a sloppily written diatribe against Halloween (which Eva threw back at the house in question), a packet of stickers, three pencils, and a couple of apples (though Eva said it was okay). Soon the moon was very high in the sky, and there were fewer people on the streets and sidewalks. In a matter of minutes, Eva and Aikka found themselves in a dimly lit street without a soul around them. Pumpkins where lit but they were almost the only light in the night aside from the streetlamps flickering in the darkness. Their bags were heavy and Eva seemed to deem it was close to the end of their adventure.

"I'm getting tired," she said. "What about you?"

"My bag feels as heavy as a bush boar," said Aikka. "Is it really over?"

"Not quite," smiled Eva. "There's still one more thing I want to share with you. Besides candy."

Suddenly there was a bang. A trashcan rolled across the street. Two hooded figures walked out in front of them.

"Hey!" said one of the figures. "Look here! A bunch of kids… Hey Eva."

Eva looked at one of the figures as he withdrew his hood. A sneering young man stood in the streetlamp with a buzz cut haircut.

"Remember me, Eva? It's Roger."

"Why, I'm not good with faces."

"Who is this guy, Molly?" asked Aikka.

"Just an idiot," she said. "Ignore him at all costs."

"Hey!" The guy, named Roger grabbed her shoulder and pulled her over. Aikka saw this and took Eva out of his way. He took her by the hand and ran off to the other side of the street.

"Don't touch my friend!" said Aikka putting up a defensive pose.

"What are you doing Aikka?" Eva said. "I've beaten up this jerk before."

"She's right." Roger and his friend started walking towards them. "You should keep out of this kid. Who do you think you are? Her guardian?"

"I am a knight of Nourasia," he said, as his hood fell off of his head, revealing his long Nourasian ears.

Roger seemed surprised but he started to smile wickedly.

"Whatever," he tossed his head a bit. "I'm still gonna waste the both of you…"

**_A/N: Ohh, it looks like it's gotten a tad complicated here. Any suggestions on how this confrontation should end?_**

**_Next time: Eva and Aikka discover the true meaning of... Whatever, it's a fright, fight night on Halloween!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Thanks to the suggestion of the only reviewer to the last chapter, I'm going to have a little surprise for all of you readers. Enjoy!_**

Ch. 9 "The Fright Fight Before Midnight"

Roger threw out a fist. Aikka pulled Eva away from the fist as it seemingly slowly shot through the air. Eva crouched low and shot out on of her fists against his chest. Roger fell back as one of his cronies held him before he came into contact with the street. Another fist shot out, but Aikka blocked it with his arm, tossing it away. The guy curled his lips in rage and threw another hefty fist at the Nourasian prince. Aikka leapt back and did a flip up in the air. He leveled a kick into the now stunned human. The guy fell on his back, as Roger looked at Aikka in shock and rage.

"So, Eva how does it feel to be friends with one of the lapdogs of the Crogs," Roger cruelly said.

Eva and Aikka both scowled in rage.

"Doesn't surprise me," he added, getting up. "You were always the angry, sad little lonely one. Maybe turning tail on your fellow humans was the only-"

"The Nourasians are NO ONE'S lapdogs!"

Aikka crouched and leapt over to Roger. His friends fled away from the enraged Nourasian. Aikka pulled up Roger to his face, his brows furrowed and eyes burning. Roger held his hands up, as if to shield himself from the prince's rage.

"Hey, hey, no harm meant," he said, sheepishly. "I – I really didn't mean it."

"I don't know what's more despicable," snarled Aikka. "Your slanderous tongue or your cowardice."

"He isn't worth it, Aikka, "said Eva, looking dismissive at the cowering human in his hands. "He's been beaten by me before. He knows better than to act out on someone who's stronger than he is."

"SHUT UP!" snapped Roger. "How dare you call me weak, Eva! You still don't know how to keep out of trouble!"

Roger slammed his body against Aikka, throwing him off-balance before rushing after Eva. He screamed in rage as he barreled towards her. Eva was caught by surprise and tried to escape. Roger was nearly upon her until he uttered a squeak and seemed to trip on himself. Eva looked over him to see Aikka grabbing Roger's leg.

"You – You tripped him!"

"I know, it was not very honorable of me, but I couldn't bear it if he laid one hand on –"

"No time for that, Aikka, we need to run!"

The sound of a siren blared in the distance with blue and white lights flashing. Eva and Aikka ran off quickly. Roger was helped up by his friend, as they tried to stagger off towards the girl and the Nourasian.

"I don't think going after them is a good idea," said his friend, trying to pull him away.

"I don't care!" screamed Roger. "I want her to pay –"He found himself in an empty street. No one else except him and his friend were there. "Where did they go?"

G'Dar flew high into the night sky, nearly crossing the moon. Eva and Aikka held onto the beetle's saddle as they rode into the sky.

"How did you get G'Dar to come here?" asked Eva.

"I sent for him through a portal," explained Aikka. "It was a few days ago, since I realized I needed to go back in a few days."

"Seems rather convenient," she said as she looked down to see the ground below her. "Can we land near here?"

"Sure, but why?"

"I need to show you something."

G'Dar squealed and descended onto a grassy field. Aikka helped Eva off of the beetle's back before they started across the field towards a tall tree. Eva stopped by a stone and knelt down. Aikka looked at the stone. It had a picture of a smiling woman with pink hair and tattoos on her face, similar to Eva's own. It said 'Maya Wei'. He then realized what it was.

"This is her grave," he said. "This is your mother's grave?"

"Yes," said Eva softly. "I usually go to her grave on the anniversary of her death, at least now I do. There's a special celebration some people have, in which they honor the dead on a special day."

"Sounds similar to something we have on Nourasia" said Aikka as he knelt down beside her.

"Here." Eva brushed away dirt and leaves from the gravestone. She then laid a flower on the stone. Aikka watched her and then leapt up, walked away. Eva stood up and watched him as he started to rummage in a brush a short while away. He then stood up with a bundle in his arms. When he came up to grave, he dumped an armload of small flowers upon the grave. Eva starred at him in surprise.

"I apologize if it was too much," he said.

Eva turned to him and then smiled, sheepishly.

"It's good, I guess."

There was a strong breeze that tossed the grasses and leaves around. The flowers upon the grave flew up into the air. Eva's singular flower and one of Aikka's handfuls of flowers touched in mid-air.

"I think everything's gonna be alright," she said, the wind blowing her hair about.

Aikka smiled and then looked around. He gasped. In the distance, he could've shown he saw a beautiful woman with pink hair petting G'Dar. She turned around and smiled at the both of them as the moonlight shown on her.

"Yes," said Aikka. "I think everything will be alright."

**_A/N: Thanks for reading, please review._**

**_Next: The final chapter..._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: This is the final and last chapter of this fic, and I hope you have all enjoyed it. It's been fun writing this one, since I like Halloween. _**

**_Have a Happy Halloween everyone!_**

Ch. 10 "Candy Bars Before I Go"

Don Wei settled down in one of the armchairs in the front room.

"It's been a long night," he said, "but I'm glad it's over." He then looked at the stairs leading up to the second floor. "I hope they both had a good time out."

Up in Eva's room, both Eva and Aikka were sitting on the floor while a Japanese horror film played on the TV by them. Eva's wolf hood was pulled back and Aikka had his old suit on, his costume stuffed into a Nourasian pack by him. A pile of candy each lay in front of them as they sorted it out. Eva unwrapped a candy bar and ate it.

"So good," she said. "That was a good haul tonight."

"That was an interesting night," said Aikka attentively.

"What?" Eva looked at Aikka.

"It was indeed quite fun, a lot of good memories and I think I learned something about you."

Eva tilted her head curiously. "What did you learn about me?"

"You seem to like chocolate a lot."

"That's not a bad thing."

"Well…"

"Oh no, you better not be going on that route!"

"What?"

"The one dad always gets on me about!"

"You'll rot your teeth and get fat?"

"AIKKA!"

The Nourasian Prince let off a hearty laugh much to Eva's annoyance. She then threw a candy bar at him, which hit him squarely in the middle of his face.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asked, as more piece of candy flew into his face.

"I declare a candy war!" Eva shouted, as they started throwing packaged candies at each other and laughing.

Don walked into the doorway with an angry face.

"Stop that, both of you!" said Don. "I want there to be no candy left on the floor, understand."

Eva lowered her head. "Yes dad."

He walked away, evidently tired. "Try to get to bed before midnight."

"Okay." Eva smiled slyly away from her father's view.

Aikka leaned towards Eva and laid a kiss on her cheek.

"Aren't you going a little fast, Aikka?"

"It wasn't on the lips, I'm sure of it."

Eva shrugged her shoulders. "You know, there is another tradition on Halloween."

"What would that be?" he asked.

Eva leaned by him as they basked in the glow of the TV as the horror movie played on.

"Scary stories?" he asked.

"Nope, but you know, being together. And this."

Eva handed Aikka a candy bar. He took it gingerly and looked at it.

"Wanna share it." She said. "You know, before you go home?"

"Sure," Aikka smiled as they sat side by side, as Halloween drew to a close in the Wei household.

**THE END**

_**A/N: Thank you for all of the faves and reviews. And have a Happy Halloween!**_


End file.
